Detalles con el diablo
by Zhang96
Summary: En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Él lo sabía muy bien y nada ni nadie lo detendría hasta alcanzar y preservar su objetivo; aunque tuviera que tener detalles con el diablo.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

 _Después de desaparecer unos del mundo de fanfiction y dejar a un lado mi pequeño semi-hiatus, he vuelto para hacer entrega de lo que hace tanto tiempo debía haber hecho y cómo Sasuke, me carcomía la culpa._

 _Últimamente he tenido deseos de explorar géneros que nunca he escrito, y aquí el resultado de ello._

 _Gracias especiales a:_ ** _Nayla Kei,_** _te hamo con todo el kokoro (?)Pero en serio, denle las gracias a ella también por apoyar a ésta loca. O sea, por tomar de su tiempo y betar la historia y a_ _ **Rooss**_ _, por la hermosa imagen de portada._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 _ **Detalles con el diablo.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El frío y el olor a sangre penetraban todos sus sentidos, percibía el aire húmedo, mientras sus finas ropas se pegaban al cuerpo sin pena; los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto erráticos por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, y el temor de lo desconocido. El verano que debía estar quemando su piel con el imparable calor, se había convertido repentinamente en una tormenta de invierno, arrancándola de los sueños más profundos; para despertar y luchar por su vida.

Los sonidos del cuarto se habían resumido a un pitido insoportable, ¿acaso estaría sufriendo de la parálisis de sueño? No, era demasiado real. Sentía el cuerpo de alguien sobre ella, las manos eran grandes y sus dedos largos; estaban frías. La estaban ahogando; tenía los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, ¿qué era esa extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaba, Sasuke? ¿Dónde? Intentó mover las manos, sus piernas para luchar; nada funcionaba.

Sentía las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. "No quiero morir", se dijo intentando alzar sus brazos y atacar. El silencio insoportable se había roto, sus jadeos y las murmuraciones sin sentido comenzaron a cobrar vida al igual que la llama que deseaba aferrarse a la ella.

Él habló. Su voz la dejó más paralizada de los que ya estaba; su olor, era repugnante; no podría describirlo con exactitud. ¿Era acaso un demonio?, no podría ser, iba todos los domingos a misa, en cualquier ciudad en la que estuvieran realizando la gira del circo. ¿Acaso era por su trabajo? No se podría considerar el mejor trabajo del mundo; sin embargo, era decente y de alguna manera los hacía sentirse más cerca de sus difuntos padres. Habían muerto cuando era pequeña, en carretera, mientras estaban trabajando. Su padre había sido un buen domador; su madre era la mejor trapecista, aunque ella no tenía aptitudes para esa vida, había intentado dar lo mejor de sí y encajar con la única vida que conocía.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke...¡oh, Sasuke Uchiha!, era tan guapo: cabellos oscuros con reflejos azules, similares al la hermosa noche; los ojos ónix tan profundos el océano que nunca había visto; había recibido estudios y además, era dueño del circo, bueno, hace poco se había vuelto el jefe de éste. El sueño imposible, ¿la razón? Se rumoraba desde tiempo atrás que su madre, hija de una familia importantísima, lo había comprometido a esas chicas de clase alta que sabían de bailes y seducción disimulada y él aceptó sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho. La mayoría creía que era una persona ambiciosa, lo cual era totalmente falso. Sasuke era una persona de corazón generoso y compasivo: le ayudó en los primeros días, cuando se unió al circo. Sus buenos consejos y las atenciones que le dedicaba, se podría decir, fueron las chispas que la hicieron verle más allá de un hermano mayor. Además de ello, él le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, cosa que no muchos sabían. Le dedicó tardes enteras hasta que tuvo el placer de leer, sin un error, su cuento favorito.

Sin embargo, al enterarse del compromiso, el corazón y las esperanzas de niña, se vieron destronadas de la peor manera, ¡cómo dolía!; pero estaba claro que no se fijaría en ella, ¡nunca! Era tan mayor, debería tener ya los veinte mientras ella contaba con unas quince primaveras recién cumplidas. Era doloroso amar sin ser correspondida; empero, estaba satisfecha con las atenciones que él tenía con ella."¿Podría soportar verlo casándose?", era una pregunta que mermaba el latido de su corazón… Al igual que en ese momento, mientras las manos frías se cerraban más sobre su pequeño y pálido cuello intentando ahogarla;y ella luchaba en vano.

"¿Por qué su atacante no la mataba de una vez por todas?", pensó. Tal vez así, dejaría de sentir ese dolor constante y alcanzaría a sus padres. Pero él no apretaba más, sólo murmuraba una y otra vez que era su culpa; pero ¿de qué tenía la culpa? La voz rasposa y llena de odio por ella, la confundían. ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Sólo debía apretar un poco más y estaría todo solucionado. No podría ver la noticia de su muerte, aunque le gustaría. Como aquella ocasión cuando uno de los pretendientes de Hinata Hyuga, la prometida de Sasuke, había sido encontrada asesinada entre unos matorrales días después de su desaparición; la habían identificado más por sus hermosas ropas que por cualquier otro objeto.

El periódico informó sin pena de la terrible desgracia y no se rebajaron a maquillar el asunto. La hermosa joven de cabellos negros, tez blanca, ojos perla y cuerpo esbelto fue víctima de una violación seguida, golpeada, asesinada y, por último, descuartizada de la peor manera. No había sido capaz de seguir leyendo y de ver las morbosas fotos que habían tomado. El padre de la joven, reacio al lugar donde buscó al Uchiha, fue de manera personal y juntaron fuerza para encontrar al criminal.

El culpable salió a la luz pocos días después: Naruto Uzumaki, un joven huérfano que trabajaba en la casa de los Hyuga, se las ingenió para secuestrar y retener en su poder a la chica. La razón: estaba enamorado de ella y verla a punto de casarse con otro hombre era algo que definitivamente no podía permitir. Lo encontraron ahorcado en una pequeña cabaña que al parecer, había construido para vivir con la víctima y después del rechazo, la violó y asesinó para después tirarla en unos matorrales al ver hasta qué punto lo había llevado su rabia. Dejó una carta donde explicaba las razones de su suicidio.

Aquel suceso había sido el primer chisme de ese pequeño pueblo, donde habían parado para dar sus presentaciones, y desencadenó una serie de desgracias que aún la hacían llorar al pensar en sus víctimas. Niños, adultos y ancianos asistían a la función esperando olvidar todo aquello; sin embargo, una noche después de todas las presentaciones, llamados por el grito de horror de una mujer, les dio a saber que era mucho más que una simple coincidencia.

Aquel día había resultado muy extraño desde la bruma junto a los primeros rayos del crepúsculo, como si supieran con antelación lo que sucedería horas más tarde, entre la espesa oscuridad, el mejor lugar para que la muerte saliera en busca de su víctima. En medio de la noche, cuando la niebla comenzaba a bajar trayendo consigo un ambiente pesado y lleno de malos augurios, se perdió el último grito de aquel que nunca creyó, se iría tan pronto. Mientras unos ojos observaban con fascinación y una sonrisa placentera su acto, deseoso de obtener su premio cuando terminara sus ofrendas para el diablo.

El cuerpo de un joven había sido encontrado sin vida al lado de la carpa principal, con los ojos vacíos que reflejaban la ausencia de su alma y una soga alrededor de su cuello; los labios azules, la piel pálida y fría.

Sin embargo la policía no hizo mucho por ello, la víctima no era precisamente una de las personas más queridas: huérfano, ladrón y mentiroso, así lo había descrito la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar que no lamentaban su muerte.

Después siguieron, entre unas extrañas circunstancias, protegido por la oscuridad y con la bendición de aquel que muchos temen, ignorantes de la sonrisa placentera y ojos llevados por una ambición insana... arrastrado a la locura: Sai, el cuidador de elefantes, quien al parecer había sido atacado durante horas de la noche y muerto a mano de unos asaltantes que rondaban por el circo; lo habían encontrado en medio de un gran charco de sangre, las ropas teñidas de rojo y los ojos abiertos, en una expresión de horror mirando a la nada; su mano estaba abierta, con los dedos en forma de garras y los nudillos morados, como si hubiera peleado con el asesino antes de que él perdiera. Ino era su prometida y una de las mejores trapecistas que conoció en su vida; la vio caer cuando le informaron la tragedia, y desde esa día todo cambio: se había convertido en la sombra de aquella chica con la que se quedaba hasta tarde hablando con ella sobre los sueños de mudarse a una ciudad y establecerse, abriendo una floristería. La voz cantarina de Ino, deseando que ella encontrara a alguien que la amara como se merecía y le diera unos hijos preciosos. Al final, nadie supo realmente si al final murió por el dolor que había causado la muerte de su amado y por ello se suicidó o era sólo uno de esos malos días en que los accidentes se volvían fatales.

Pero la vida de ambos se extinguió antes de siquiera poder cumplir el propósito de casarse, fue terrible. Sasuke había detenido la gira y las presentaciones se habían pospuesto; según había escuchado, una posible banda de maleantes andaba cerca y lo mejor para todos era que evitaran salir de sus hogares. Ella se mudó al tráiler de él, ya que según las palabras del propio Sasuke, el circo aún podía ser un blanco fácil y prefería que ella estuviera con alguien a estar sola en una de las carpas más lejanas.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas hasta ese momento.

Una cálida voz sonaba lejana, la estaban llamando; no obstante, parecía demasiado para poder salvarla de aquel horrible final; empero insistía, la llamaban apasionadamente desde la profundidad de la bruma en la que estaba atrapada esperando a que ella llegara y se liberara del terrible destino que se abría delante de ella.

—¡Sakura! —Era la voz de Sasuke, tan hermosa como siempre. Las manos sobre su cuello se esfumaron al igual que el peso y la hostilidad que habían debilitado todo su cuerpo paulatinamente. La pequeña vela a su costado se encendió, revelando unos ojos oscuros llenos de alivio y después observó el reloj sobre la mesilla; marcaba las tres de la noche, la supuesta hora del diablo. Intentó sonreír sin éxito, quería hablar con él a pesar de que la voz no le salía. ¿Los resultados del pánico anterior? Un mal sueño, seguramente.

A pesar de la falta de palabras, él se quedó junto a ella, olvidando lo que era el decoro y las posibles murmuraciones. Se acostó a su lado y apagó la vela, sumergiéndola de nuevo en una pesada bruma.

Así pasaron los días. Sasuke sólo acudía a ella en medio de la penumbra, cuando el calor infernal era remplazado por un frío invernal y el olor a sangre parecía brotar nuevamente; lo que había pensado sólo era un mal sueño, se volvió una pesadilla constante: las manos frías y una voz áspera la culpaban de manera repetida mientras era asfixiada. No podía gritar, su voz se cerraba y quedaba muda, presa del pánico y sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los latidos de su corazón mermaban, el oxígeno le faltaba y su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida. Sasuke no le hablaba en la mañana, cuando el sol atravesaba la ventana e intentaba regalarle una leve caricia. No deseaba salir, ya que sabía aquello molestaría a Sasuke; aunque a decir verdad era simplemente la máscara que utilizaba para ocultar la preocupación que tomaba el control.

Hasta aquel día, después de otro terrible sueño. Mientras el reloj volvía a inundar con su sonido el pequeño cuarto y la luz de vela iluminaba el lugar, se levantó de la cama con una opresión sobre su pecho. Aún tenía la extraña sensación sobre su cuello y el fétido olor que le provocaban náuseas; empero, Sasuke no la siguió ni le preguntó qué sucedía... Se quedó en la misma posición de siempre, mirando devotamente su lado de la cama, susurrando unas palabras que no comprendía... Ella ahogó un gemido y negó con la cabeza al bajar sus ojos verdes, observando que era aquello que el disfrutaba con tanto deleite.

Una hermosa muñeca estaba acostada en todo su lado: tenía los cabellos rosas, adornados con un listón negro; las pestañas largas y un brillo rosa intentando ocultar el azul de sus labios; las ropas eran un tono verde azulado con volados de color blanco y un leve detalle negro. "¿Qué broma tan de mal gusto era aquélla?", se dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que era una simple muñeca.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! —susurró Sasuke con voz queda mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios— Prometo que mañana iré a comprar tu pastel favorito: el de fresas y chocolate.

Le siguió acariciando la mejilla y se volvió a depositar un efímero beso sobre los rígidos labios. Observando con detenimiento el cuerpo inmóvil sobre la cama, se percató de las marcas oscuras que hacían contraste sobre el cuello blanco, sinónimo de muerte por asfixia. Sasuke posó una mano derecha sobre la izquierda del cuerpo, y de la cual traía un pequeño anillo brillante.

Negó con la cabeza, llevando su mano al cuello del cual una extraña sensación aún posaba sobre éste. "Es imposible", se dijo intentando recordar cuándo se había casado. Tenía unas náuseas horribles; el olor la estaba perturbando al igual que el toque tan delicado de él, parecía con miedo a romperla, similar a aquellas muñecas rusas que tanto le había gustado coleccionar. "Estaba muerta" susurró por lo bajo, al ver que era demasiada coincidencia agregando las palabras de Sasuke; las frases que murmuraba le deban un terrible dolor de cabeza y la sensación perturbadora crecía de a poco.

Se quedó observándolo, ¿cómo podría tocarla? Pasar sus dedos largos y finos sobre el cabello rosa que se extendía con gracia sobre toda la almohada, acariciando delicadamente sus pálidas mejillas y los labios azules.

—¿Sabes?, seguramente para este año estaríamos esperando nuestro primer hijo o hija. Puedo imaginarlos con tus cabellos rosas y los ojos verdes; serían preciosos. —La voz de él se quebró un poco y escondió la mirada unos segundos antes de levantarla y mirarla a ella; no al cuerpo, miró en la dirección en que ella estaba— Pero tú no me querías, no a mí... Después de todo lo que hice, te lo podía dar todo y aún así te negabas, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no era la suficientemente bueno? Saqué a todos los que podían destruirnos.

Se detuvo un momento, para sentarse sobre la cama justo delante de ella. Se cubrió los ojos con los rizos negros de su cabellera y observó sus manos en una extraña posición; su cuerpo se tensó cambiando el ambiente a uno totalmente pesado. La angustia cobró vida, rondando al igual que la silenciosa muerte; la cual, no pasaba inadvertida con su peculiar textura y el fétido olor. Sakura tragó grueso, intentando ignorar el cuerpo... Todo parecía tan irreal.

—Le di un plan a Uzumaki para que se quedara con ella; al final la mató, pero aún así eso me mantendría junto a ti. Después estuvo ese chico... —Lanzó un gruñido de rabia y se levantó de la cama, dando grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella— era un niño estúpido, ¿creía que podía competir contra mí por tus atenciones? Nunca te iba a tener, nadie a parte de mí, Sai e Ino murieron por meterte basura en la cabeza, yo podía darte todo, no tendrías que trabajar nunca o ir a esas grandes ciudades para saber qué es la buena vida; pero no querías.

Los hombros de Sasuke temblaron, la rabia comenzaba a percibirse en el aire, el ambiente se estaba tornando nuevamente pesado. Sakura obtuvo esa sensación de miedo mientras se congelaba en el lugar.

—Haría todo para estar juntos, Sakura, aunque tú no me quisieras. Confesé mis pecados y desnude mi alma esperando que ellos funcionaran como prueba de mi amor por ti; pero no querías ¡deseabas separarnos a pesar de que me amabas! No lo iba a permitir, no después de todo lo que hice. Nunca te dejaría marchar de mi lado. Te dije cómo me enamoré de ti, cuando aún eras demasiado pequeña para entender lo que podría existir entre un hombre y una mujer, me deleité con los besos robados en la noche y los sonrojos obtenidos en el día. Yo lo sabía y mi corazón no podía estar más feliz por ello. Hice todo para mantenerte a mi lado; así será ahora y hasta que muera. ¿No lo ves? Estamos destinados el uno para el otro. No me arrepentiré de lo que hice, nunca. Y no llores, que ya no existe marcha atrás. Somos marido y mujer, siempre recordaré cada segundo cuando puse ese precioso anillo en tu dedo. Te gusta ¿verdad? Lo elegí yo mismo.

Gritó con desesperación, tirando de sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Lo escuchó llorar como un niño pequeño y sintió la bruma sobre ella nuevamente.

Ahora recordaba, ahora podía ver con total claridad y escuchar la voz de quién la atacaba: era Sasuke.

Había entrado en su cuarto cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando la brisa de verano se podía confundir con el frío abrazar del invierno si era mezclado con el dolor y la muerte. Había llegado a su habitación en medio de la noche cuando ella dormida plácidamente; la despertó con urgencia y ella creyó que había sucedido alguna emergencia.

Se equivocó.

Estaba un poco bebido, aunque consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. La besó con rabia, exigiéndole sus atenciones, y ella gritó presa del pánico. Las manos de él la palparon con brusquedad antes de detenerse por una cachetada que le giró el rostro. Sasuke se enojó y la culpó, la culpó de enamorarlo hasta perder el sentido y no encontrarle sentido a la vida sin ella, le confesó sus pecados y ella lo rechazó al ver el monstruo que se llamaba a sí mismo hombre. Intentó alejarse, el azabache la siguió con zancadas grandes y la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza; peleó y le arañó la cara buscando un objeto con que pegarle para liberarse de sus brazos. Le pegó con un jarrón del mesón; mas prediciendo sus movimientos, se cubrió con el brazo.

No vaciló y mucho menos cayó; por lo contrario, se levantó furioso con sangre y la tomó del cuello. La quería besar, pero ella se alejaba. Aquello lo enfureció más y así ejerció más presión sobre su cuello cortándole la respiración; la vista se nublaba lentamente y susurró el nombre de él. Fue en vano. Los latidos de su corazón se apagaron paulatinamente; lo último que vio fue que era empujada con horror y el rostro de Sasuke,lleno de miedo y preocupación, rogaba perdón a un alma a punto de marcharse. Lo vio cambiar de expresión en segundos al ver que ella ya no podía dejarlo.

La macabra risa la devolvió al mundo del cual ya no era parte; sin embargo, al cual le habían amarrado con deseos oscuros. Sasuke se levantó como si nada y la miró unos minutos antes de murmurar con júbilo:

—He ganado: nunca te irás, mi querida Sakura. —Se tendió de nuevo en la cama mientras reía con gozo y acariciaba los cabellos de un cuerpo sin vida, embalsamado por sus propias manos para conservarla junto a él...para siempre.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que te les haya gustado_ _y dejado una extraña sensación recorriendo sus cuerpos._

 _Gracias también a todas las personas que se tomarón el tiempo de leer._

 _Zhang, off._


End file.
